


Torn Between Two Lovers?

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Will likes Alana. He thinks she is kissable.<br/>Alana likes Will. But not in a romantic way...so she says.<br/>Hannibal likes Will. He likes smelling Will.<br/>Will also likes Hannibal. He is his paddle.<br/>Alana maybe likes Hannibal in a 'To Sir, with love' kinda way...and also because he brews and bottles his own beer.<br/>Hannibal kinda-ish likes Alana...no, actually he only likes her palate. He definitely likes Will. He loves their budding bromance.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Between Two Lovers?




End file.
